Sebuah Alasan
by Hozuki19
Summary: Setelah tragedi pembunuhan sadis itu, Boboiboy sering bertingkah aneh. Ochobot mengira adiknya masih merasa sedih atas kematian dua orang temannya. Lalu apakah alasan Boboiboy sayang pada Fang? #summary gak nyambung. Sekuel dari Api cinta Warning: OOC, typo, sho-ai (dikit banget),dll.


A/N: Halo semua! Nih, saya buat sekuel dari FF yang sebelumnya (Api Cinta)

Disini menjelaskan kenapa Boboiboy begitu terobsesi pada Fang hingga sifatnya yang jadi psikopat #dilemparkerispetir

Disini juga ada alasan kenapa Ochobot mau memberikan senjata walau dengan syarat tertentu (disini lebih ke sudut pandang Ochobot)

Oke, selamat membaca :D

 **Sebuah Alasan**

 **Disclaimer:**

Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studio

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, sho-ai(dikit), robot dan alien disini dijadikan manusia.

* * *

 **Ochobot POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak tragedi pembunuhan sadis di Kuala Lumpur. Dua orang mayat berusia sebelas tahun ditemukan disebuah rumah kosong. Setelah tes DNA, ternyata mereka adalah Ying dan Fang. Ying adalah teman sekelas adikku, dan Fang adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Boboiboy –nama adikku- selalu bertingkah aneh setelah kematian mereka. Kurasa Boboiboy masih sangat sedih.

 _TOK... TOK... TOK..._ Pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Kubuka pintu kamarku. "Eh, kaa-san? Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku. Ayah dan ibu bekerja diluar kota, jadi wajar saja jika aku terkejut. "Baru saja. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kudengar Fang telah meninggal." Ucap ibuku sedih. "Kami baik-baik saja, kaa-san. Soal kasus pembunuhan itu... Entahlah. Masih diselidiki pihak yang berwajib. Aku sendiri sempat bertanya pada Kaizo tentang kematian adiknya, terakhir Fang ingin jalan-jalan dengan Ying dan Boboiboy." Jawabku lemas.

Kaa-san menatapku. "Apa kau sudah tanya pada Boboiboy? Maksudku, Fang bersama Ying dan Boboiboy, kan?" tanyanya lagi. "Sudah. Boboiboy bilang saat diperjalanan, mereka diseret oleh tiga orang kedalam rumah kosong. Sebelum keluar rumah, Boboiboy sempat meminta sebuah senjata padaku. Aku tahu, malam hari memang berbahaya. Jadi aku perbolehkan saja dan dia mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang baru kubeli. Dengan pisau itu, dia sempat mengancam balik dan meminta bantuan pada warga. Namun karena rumah kosong itu jauh dari pemukiman, ia memutuskan kembali dan..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan penjelasanku. Aku juga ikut sedih atas kematian Fang, adik teman sekelasku.

"Kenapa Boboiboy jalan-jalan pada malam hari?" tanya kaa-san lagi. "Aku diberikan tugas kelompok degan Fang dan Ying. Tugas itu harus dikumpulkan keesokan harinya. Tapi aku kelupaan dan ingat ketika malam hari. Jadi terpaksa, aku menemui mereka. Sambil membahas tugas, aku, Fang dan Ying jalan-jalan." Boboiboy muncul secara tiba-tiba yang membuat aku dan kaa-san terkejut. "Ocho-nii, sekarang kan hujan. Jemuran diluar bagaimana?" tanya Boboiboy. Eh, jemuran? Ya ampun, aku lupa!

Aku segera mengangkat jemuran diluar rumah. Syukurlah tidak terlalu basah. Aku segera membereskannya. Hujan hari ini sangat lebat. Mungkin akan ada badai malam ini. Aku mengunci pintu dan jendela rumah. Mendadak, aku jadi ingat saat sesuatu.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Hari ini, aku dan salah satu sepupuku tengah menuju rumah Kaizo. Kami ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan. "Ochobot, kudengar sekarang musim kasus kriminal ya?" tanya sepupuku itu, Klamkabot. "Iya. Ada genk kriminal yang menjadi buronan polisi saat ini. Nama genk itu kalau tidak salah... Tengkotak atau apalah itu." Jelasku. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak takut? Bukankah kita juga minimal harus punya perlindungan?" tanya si rambut merah ini. Aku mengangkat kedua bahu. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menahan pergerakanku, begitu juga dengan Klamkabot. Suara itu berujar "Pilih harta... Atau nyawa?"

Mata biruku menatap ngeri pada pistol yang ditodongkan kearahku. Tak lama dari itu, Kaizo datang. "Lepaskan mereka." Kaizo berkata dingin sambil menodongkan pistol. "Sial. Gaganaz! Kita mundur!" seru orang yang menangkapku dan langsung melepasku. "Baik kapten Borara!" seru orang yang menangkap Klamkabot. Untung saja Kaizo datang tepat waktu.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Memang sering kasus kriminal terjadi di daerah tempat tinggalku. Apalagi pada malam hari. Kaizo adalah keponakan polisi, tak heran dia suka membawa pistol tapi dengan peringatan, ia tak boleh melukai kecuali jika keadaan amat terdesak. Karena adikku masih kecil dan belum pernah belajar bela diri, wajar saja jika saat itu Boboiboy meminta senjata padaku. Walupun tak bisa melindungi kedua sahabatnya, setidaknya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lagipula aku percaya, mana mungkin anak kecil bisa melukai orang lain?

Aku menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai dua. Kuketuk pintu kamar adikku, lalu sang pemilik kamar keluar dan mempersilahkan masuk. "Boboiboy, kau tidak mau makan malam?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng. Keheningan menyelimuti kami selama beberapa saat.

"Fang pernah bercerita padaku, dulu saat kita masih di Jepang kau sering di- _bully_ disekolah. Apa itu benar?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu masalah ini, aku menanyakannya lagi karena siapa tau ada hal yang belum dia katakan dulu. "Itu benar, Ocho-nii. Fang selalu menyelamatkanku dari mereka."

Aku terdiam, membiarkan ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mereka sering memaksaku untuk melihat sebuah film tentang percintaan sesama jenis yang berujung pembunuhan sadis." katanya dan membuatku shock. Dia belum pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku atau pada ayah dan ibu. "Fang selalu menghentikan mereka, walau akhirnya dia sendiri harus kena pukul oleh mereka. Itulah kenapa aku menyayangi Fang."

Aku menghela nafas. "Pisau dapur itu masih kau simpan? Kau jaga baik-baik benda itu. Gunakan disaat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu untuk berbuat tidak kekerasan, apalagi pembunuhan seperti dalam film. Kau mengerti?" tegasku. "Kalau untuk memasak?" tanyanya, jelas aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau ini, pisau dapur kan untuk memasak! Hahaha... Sudahlah, cepat kita makan malam!" kataku lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

Dasar anak kecil. Namanya saja pisau dapur, tentu saja untuk memasak! Aduh, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Selama ini, aku dan Boboiboy hanya tinggal dengan kakek kami dan Cattus -kucing kami-. Jadi selama ini, aku yang memasak makanan jika kakek sedang sibuk di kedainya untuk adikku dan kakek. Kalau kucing sih, itu urusan bersama. Mungkin maksud Boboiboy minta senjata juga untuk membantuku didapur? Ada-ada saja!

 **Ocobot POV end**

Boboiboy mengikuti langkah kakaknya menuruni tangga. Manik hazel miliknya menatap lurus kedepan. Pandangan itu sulit diartikan, tapi dirinya berbisik pelan. Bahkan bisikannya hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "Ocho-nii, maksudku memasak teman-temanku ditengah api yang membakar mereka. Apa itu boleh?"

* * *

A/N: *liat dari atas kebawah* Aduh, kayaknya dih FF malah makin kacau TToTT. Kenapa juga Klamkabot sama Tengkotak tiba-tiba muncul *saya yang buat, saya juga yang bingung #ditampar. Oh, iya... Mungkin ada yang kurang ngerti bahasa Jepang? Ini ada terjemahannya lhoo #gaknanya. Yuk kita lihat :D

Ocho-nii: kak Ocho (kalau di Jepang, Nii-san/Onii-san adalah sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki. Ochobot kan laki-laki, jadi Boboiboy menyebutnya demikian. Kalau Nee-san/Onee-san, itu untuk kakak perempuan. Jadi kalau Boboiboy bilang "Ocho-nee" berarti Ochobot perempuan)

Kaa-san: Ibu (Kaa-san/Okaa-san adalah sebutan untuk ibu. Kalau Tou-san/Otou-san adalah sebutan untuk ayah)

Oke, terimakasih telah membaca FF saya yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini.

Review please ^_^


End file.
